


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh and Sam do Valentine's Day right.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: (n/a)   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Summary: Josh and Sam do Valentine's Day right.   
Note: Thought I'd take a day out from my schedule to post a more seasonal fic. Doesn't fit in to any of my established universes.   
Archive: Yes   
Feedback: Please

**Untitled by Anne Marsh**

"Why are you dragging me through Micheal's?" Donna whined.

"I need stuff for Valentine's Day."

"At a craft store?"

"Yes. Shut up and think romance."

"Boy, that Sam's a lucky guy..." She whistled, rolling her eyes.

"Is that sarcasm I detect, Donnatella?"

"Where are you going? The Valentine's section is over here."

"That stuff's clicheed. Sam hates cliches." Josh snorted, winding up the far aisle. "Cool."

Donna let out a sigh as Josh picked up a giant martini glass and put it in his cart. "Is *that* what you're getting?"

He grabbed a bag of decorative blue beach glass, and some shells. "*Yes*. It's for a centerpiece. Sam loves the ocean... I want this to be special for him, not some dumb hearts-and-flowers generic bull."

"Okay. Well... I guess that's kinda romantic."

"You betcha it's romantic! It's crazy romantic!" Josh asserted, turning a few heads. "Come on, I need more stuff than this."

"Why did I have to come with?"

"You're my assistant. Assist." He gestured imperialistically.

"That abalone shell won't fit in your martini glass."

"The abalone shell and the starfish lean up against the base of the glass, the tiny colored shells go in the abalone, and the beach glass and medium-small plain shells go inside the glass." He explained, exasperated. "A sheet of... blue mulberry paper, and some gold ribbon all bunched and curled around the bottom, Sam'll go nuts."

"Mulberry paper?"

"Yeah. Why, do you think it won't look right? 'Cause they don't sell fabric here. Not the kind you could use for this."

"No, uh, do whatever."

"'Cause I just want it to look good."

"Sure. Do you know what you're serving him?"

"Well, Sam's bringing the wine, and I'm doing probably some kind of pasta, maybe with chicken. I've got a sort of limited range."

"Wow-- over here, they have a bag of heart-shaped pasta. Wheat and tomato, see, so some of them are red. Isn't that cute?"

Josh inspected the pasta warily, but added it to the cart, along with a package of red silk rosepetals.

"I thought you wanted to avoid the generic hearts and flowers?" Donna teased.

"Yeah, that's the dining room. This is for... another room." He flushed.

\---/-/---

"Now I'm escorting you through the noble halls of Target?"

"I just need a couple of things!" He grabbed a package of truffles, a small heart-shaped candy box, and a CD of guitar music over the sounds of the ocean. After checking out, he thrust the smaller heart- shaped candy box at Donna. "Here. See, I'm a wonderful boss."

"Aw. My heart melts." She deadpanned.

"Come on-- the sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can fix up my apartment."

\---/-/---

That evening, Josh let Sam in, kissing him warmly and taking the wine. "Mmm... good to see you..."

"You, too." Sam smiled, presenting Josh with a bouquet. Once he wasn't encumbered by the flowers, he was unable to unloop the handle of a gift bag from around his arm. "Happy St. Valentine's Day."

"You bought me flowers? Aw, Sam... You're so cute."

"I got you a real present, too. After dinner, you can unwrap it."

"I can think of something I'd rather unwrap..."

Sam blushed. "I meant the package."

"So did I." Josh waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, it's attractive when you blush..."

"In the bag." Sam clarified, going even redder.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be, by the time I'm done romancing you."

"You're flustering me." Sam laughed. "When is dinner?"

"Give me just a minute and a smooch, and I'll have it on the table... Uh, five minutes."

"Guess I'd better hit you with five smooches." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Josh and finding his lips.

"Mm... mm-- you, Sam, are a smart guy." Josh smiled. "Do you want a glass of wine before dinner? Or anything else?"

"No, I can wait five minutes. You can tide me over with another one of those kisses..."

"Mm... my pleasure..." Josh leaned in, running a hand over his lover's hair. "I swear, you've got the sweetest, softest lips..."

"Mm, yeah? Josh, I've been looking forward to tonight..."

"You and me both, hot stuff. Let me check on everything, okay?"

"'kay. Love you."

"I love you." Josh ducked back around to the kitchen/dining room, setting the finishing touches on the table, lighting the candles. He came back, turning on the stereo. "Anytime you're ready, there's warm bread."

"Everything smells delicious. You got one of those CDs with the ocean on it?" Sam smiled, perking up suddenly. "I love the sound of the ocean."

"Yeah, I know." Josh slung his arms loosely about Sam's waist. "All for you, baby."

"Mm... don't you think the sound of waves crashing is the most romantic thing? I'd take the ocean over a violin any day, I think it's beautiful."

"I think you're beautiful. Come and see the table."

Sam did, his jaw dropping with a soft gasp. "Oh, Josh... that's absolutely-- You did all this... for me?"

"All for you. You like?"

"This is gorgeous. You made the centerpiece yourself?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't, you know, like a masterpiece or anything, but yeah."

"It's wonderful. It's perfect."

"Now *I'm* blushing. If you'll pour the wine, I'll serve you. Pasta and grilled chicken."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

\---/-/---

"I suppose," Sam pushed his plate back. "That now you intend to ravish me?"

"Maybe..." Josh led him into the living room. "But first," He changed the CD. "Dance with me."

They danced through two songs; first, a lively half-swing to 'Wouldn't It Be Nice', then a slow sway to 'This is the Time'.

"How come you never told me you were a romantic?" Sam asked, his head on Josh's shoulder.

"I wasn't."

"Then what do you call this?"

"You have an effect on me, Sam. What can I say?" He grinned, blowing across Sam's ear and ruffling a lock of hair.

"Mm... take me to bed?"

"If I was ten years younger, I'd carry you all the way back there."

"If you were ten years younger, it'd be a much longer walk. For one thing, you'd be starting off from New England."

"I'm just saying. My back might complain if I tried it now."

"I'm perfectly content to walk."

Josh led Sam back, then stopped him at the door. "I gotta go finish the last-last-minute details, so wait here. No peeking!"

"No peeking." Sam promised, grinning. Josh darted in to light the candles, and as the gentle fragrances of rose and vanilla mingled in the air, he returned to stand behind his lover, covering Sam's eyes and guiding him to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Just wait one sec before you open 'em," Josh warned, taking his hands away to start the music in the bedroom. 

"Just say when."

"Now." Josh breathed.

Sam gasped again as he opened his eyes, taking everything in. The soft light was warm and intimate, setting a glow over the bed, made up with ivory satin bedsheets, and scattered with red silk rosepetals. "Oh, Josh..."

"Did I top myself?"

"That'd be something you don't see everyday." Sam quipped. "But seriously, this is-- Wow, Josh. I'm just-- I feel so--"

"Ferklempt?"

"Overwhelmed."

"I'd do this every night of my life if I could." Josh whispered. "Sam, I'd do anything, if I could keep you every night, if I could wake up to see your head on the pillow... I'd do everything. I'd make every night better than the night before."

"Okay, *now* I'm ferklempt." Sam sniffed, turning to hold Josh tightly. "You know, I never expected-- or needed-- a lot of romance from you. I mean, I was always fine, knowing I'm the word guy. I never thought-- But hearing you say all this... And don't get me wrong, I never feel lacking in any way when you don't. You show your love in other ways, but-- Wow. I just-- Wow."

"Well, that's good."

"Babe, there's nothing you *have* to do. Every day you love me is better than the day before. So-- just-- know that."

"Okay."

"This is beautiful."

"MM... it's the best I could do for a backdrop. You're beautiful." Josh undressed him slowly, worshipfully, letting each garment fall, until Sam stood naked before him, skin golden by the flickering candlelight. 

Josh let out a low, soft breath, not quite a whistle, fingers hesitantly skimming Sam's skin.

"Oh... oh, Josh..."

"You're so perfect... I adore every inch of you, Sam. I'm mad about you inside and out. I couldn't function without you."

"You drive me crazy when you touch me like that, Josh, and I think you know it..."

"I know it well, Sam, my love...lay down on the bed for me..."

Sam stretched out, writhing enticingly before he settled on his back, watching Josh strip down hastily.

They kissed, deep and slow, hands travelling in smooth strokes along sides, or burying deep in silky hair. Josh then placed gentle kisses on the end of Sam's nose, on his eyelids and temples. He kissed his way over forehead and cheeks, and back and forth along Sam's jawline. He nipped and sucked along the pale gold column of his lover's throat, followed the line of his collarbone, and thoroughly mouthed Sam's right shoulder, making small noises against the skin. He made his way down the arm, to kiss the back of the right hand, then each knuckle in turn. He sucked each finger into his mouth, promising, then pressed a kiss to the palm before travelling back up the inner arm, paying special attention to the inside of the elbow. He nuzzled Sam's armpit, then made his way across the chest to repeat the process on the left.

Each nipple was then laved with care, stimulated to the point where pleasure and pain blurred. Josh stopped before crossing the line into anything that would hurt Sam-- he was already well aware of his partner's preferences and boundaries, and held that trust sacred. He ran his tongue down the centre line of Sam's abdomen, then back up, kissed every inch of the right side, scraped his teeth gently along Sam's ribs, left a love-bite at Sam's right hip before making his way down the top of the thigh, back up starting at the left knee. The left side of Sam's torso, before tonguing his navel. When the only thing left untouched was Sam's full, quivering erection, Josh rolled him onto his stomach, kissing and massaging Sam's shoulders and back.

Each flick of his tongue over Sam's spine elicited a gasp or a groan, and he moved down, onto the back of the left thigh, from the curve of the buttock down to the ticklish spot at the back of the knee. He travelled back up the other thigh, kneaded and nibbled the perfect twin globes of his lover's backside, and finally, he turned Sam back over to kiss his mouth once more.

He made love to Sam slowly, determined to last. It only took a minute for Sam to come explosively over their chests, but Josh didn't finish until he'd wrung a second, non-ejaculatory orgasm from his lover's body.

Despite protest from his pleasure-heavy limbs, Josh levered himself back up and licked Sam's chest and penis clean. He also got up, fetching a damp washcloth to finish the clean-up.

Finally, he took a small velvet box from the drawer of his bedside table, and slipped the ring inside onto Sam's finger.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and he regarded his left hand dumbly. After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he refocused his gaze to Josh.

"Hi." Josh managed, suddenly nervous.

"Josh, this is--"

"Yeah, um... Yeah."

"It's a wedding ring."

"Engagement."

Sam shot off the bed, pacing and staring at his hand. "I don't know what to do... I don't know what to say! I don't know what to *think*!"

Josh waited, focusing on not retching, hoping he got the answer he'd been going for. After a long, tense moment, Sam pounced on him with a passionate kiss.

"That's a good sign..." Josh gasped, once his mouth was no longer otherwise-occupied.

"Yes." Sam nodded, grinning.

"Yes it is or yes you will?"

"Yes!" Sam threw himself at Josh with renewed vigour. "Yes all of it! Yes to anything with you."

"Oh, Sam... you just made me *very* happy." He exhaled. It felt like he'd been holding his breath for forever-- since the day he'd first planned to propose.

"Is that--"

"It's twenty-four carat."

"Who cares?" Sam laughed. "It's from you! But that's not--"

"The diamond? It is. It's tiny, but it's real."

"It's funny, I never thought I'd want a diamond, but--"

"It's just small, you know, like a chip off one for a bigger--"

"I mean, it's not like I've never seen a diamond before, but-- I never thought they were so beautiful..."

"So, the ring is okay? I mean, it's the right ring?"

"It's breathtaking. It's the most perfect ring I can imagine."

"Good. 'Cause I would've gotten you a bigger one, but I didn't think you'd really want a big one, so--"

"This one's perfect."

"Good, 'cause I can't return it."

"Hm?"

"Take it off just for a sec and look at the inside."

"It's engraved?" Sam gasped, taking the ring off to look. "'Sam... my love forever'... Oh, Josh..."

"Yeah." He kissed his fiance's temple.

"Oh, Josh..."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You had it engrabed... Well, that's the Lyman confidence."

"Well, it would've been your ring to keep, even if you hadn't wanted, you know, marriage."

"You are so wonderful."

"Yeah. I knew I had to be doing something right when I got a swell catch like you to marry me."

~FIN~ 


End file.
